Lady Edith Wunderbred
Lady Edith Wunderbred '''is the tall, thin, aging Matriarch of the House of Wunderbred, a once great drag house. History Pre-Show In the Age of Queens, Edith was a renowned member of her house, one of many houses famed for their performance skills and good works to improve the world around them. She and her sister Brioche were often approached by petitioners needing help. Towards the end of the age, members of her house fled to Fire Island and founded the nation of Glamalala to avoid the Taint. Lady Edith was not one them. According to historical records owned by the Glamazons, Lady Edith and Brioche were attempting to evacuate their house members when the manor was attacked by shady monsters led by Malady. Their attacker attempted to corrupt Brioche and a Lashes construct, resulting in Lady Edith sending her battle maidens away while she fought Malady one on one behind a Fourth Wall spell. The Glamazon records indicate she died ensuring her people reached safety. Fall of the House of Wunderbred Centuries later, every year Edith hired performers to come and put on a show at the now shaby manor of her House. One year her servant Copper Top hired four queens of adventure who had recently formed a party. She met the four of them in the dressing room, looking to be at the end of her natural lifespan. As the queens introduced themselves, Edith commented on her level of interest in each queen. Once the performance began, Edith was impressed, but wanted more, so she commanded mannequeens and wigs on the stage to attack the performers, before eventually casting the queens into the dungeon below the manner. Throughout the battle and the subsequent challenges her guests faced, Edith would throw out shady comments. In a supply closet they find a painting of a young Edith and another figure that has been slashed out. Fraya's knowledge of history recognizes that the style of the painting and the dress she is wearing are far older than the average life span of a High-Elf, implying Edith is older than she appears. Gnomi, the librarian of the house, claims Edith can really hold a grudge, but he rarely sees her these days, claiming she's "Not much of a reader." Eventually when the party found their way back to the stage, Lady Edith is watching their exploits while eating popcorn out of a golden chalice with chopsticks. commanded another attack on them, this time by Lashes, a large drag golem. She remained safely behind a Wall of Force spell she called the Fourth Wall that separated the battle on stage from her place in the audience. Once the group defeats Lashes, Lady Edith raises into the air and summons a new monster, MegaLashes. Divine intervention by the Goddess Cher, empowers the Queens through a lipsynch display to disrupt Edith's magic, including the Fourth Wall and her wig. She announces that only hatred was keeping the house up after all these centuries. The theater begins to collapse and knocks Edith prone. The queens escape, and despite the pleas of her Pomeranian, which Harlotte takes and later sacrifices to a chasm in the lobby, they leave Edith behind. Her fate unknown, but not likely good. Glamalala Months later, the queens were admitted to visit the city of Glamalala, founded by former members of several drag houses including Wunderbred. They comment to Rigo, a Glamazon inquisitor, about their experiences with Lady Edith, much to his disbelief, and horror as they imply they may have killed her. As she was long believed dead already, and considered a sacred founder of their culture, he suggests they not mention this story to anyone else in the city. '''Looks * Perfectly quaffed wig with glittering jewel necklace. Shabby fur wrap and floor length evening gown with Pomeranian-in-handbag accessory. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Legendary Queens